Masked Love
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: "You have met with a terrible fate...haven't you?...Or...has your life changed for the better because of me?" "I...It has...thank...thank you..."(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I hope you enjoy this and to let everyone know...Vepara isn't an OC! Vepara is just the name i gave the character the Happy Mask Sales Man. This story will be Link x Vepara and i know your like "Wht?!" hey i do weird pairings...heck i got a Mido x Ganon one-shot XD Its called Unexpected Love if your interested. I make odd pairings and like right now im making a Colin x Ganon and the name will be called Changed Heart so...yea ALSO**

 **Big thanks to AprilLilypegasi because she worked on Link's Pov and i did Vepara's so really i wouldn't have made half the stuff i do so quick without her so YAY also please go check out her Deviant Art and fanfiction because she makes great story's :)**

 **Enjoy! Also Link and Vepara are both half demons so they go into heat...aka smut warning X3**

* * *

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I walk back into Termina Field and I head to Clock Town to sell some masks. I like selling my masks but a certain one I've had to keep track of…suddenly I hear a faint scream and silence and I set my bag down and I dash toward the sound. I see a stalfos and a young boy in green…the kid that got me my mask back! I rush over, the Majora's mask suddenly appearing on my face and giving me power and I attack the stalfos and kill it. I take the mask off and I look at the boy…he is badly wounded and I growl in frustration when he passes out and I put the mask away and I bandage him up and I pick him up and run. I get to my bag and set him down a bit long enough to pick it up and then I dash to Clock Town, with the boy in my arms and I get to the Inn. Anju sees me and gasps when she sees the boy and rushes me to a room and then I unwrap the wounds and clean then so they won't get infected and then I put a salve on them that I handmade and I sigh when I put fresh bandages on him. I don't know why I felt the sudden urge to help him…I don't normally do this but he is the same kid that helped me get my mask and save this land so…I want to repay him by helping him. Anju comes in and says for me to get rest and that she will watch over him and I tell her no thank you and I grab my bag and I get up but I look at the boy. I search through my masks and I remember a certain one I saw the boy wear the most. I pull out the Bremen mask and I set it down with a note saying it's a gift. I get out of the door and I leave the inn but I look back at the inn one last time before leaving to go to a stall to set up my masks and sell some.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up in the inn at Clock Town and I'm confused on how I got here. Did the Happy Mask Salesman save me? I saw him right before I passed out, so it's the most likely scenario... I see the Bremen Mask on a table and I go over and read the note. I smile, wondering how he figured that this was one of my favorite masks of his. The music always made me happy, so I wore it often.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I hand another kid a mask but I see something out of the corner of my eye and I see the boy. He spots me and I sigh, he comes over and I look at him "You should still be in bed" I say and he whines but I shake my head and I scoop him up and I carry him back to the inn "Anju can you make sure the boy doesn't leave his room until he is healed?" I say and she nods as I set him back in the bed and I sigh. I keep him still as I change the wrappings on him and put the salve back on him. Anju says she can do it but I ignore her and when I'm done I leave quickly to get back to my shop. I start selling more masks to kids and I sigh in relief when the one mask I own that is not for sale is still here.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I pout, but understand that he just wants me to get better quickly. It doesn't mean that I have to like it though...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

It starts getting late and I pack up my masks and I go inside the inn. Anju tells me that she will bring me food and I tell her to bring the boy some as well because I am going to stay in the same room since there are two beds and I want to make sure he heals then I will be on my way. She nods and I head to the boy's room. I notice he is asleep so I quietly set my bag by the empty bed and I shake the kid gently "Wake up… it's time to eat" I say and he slowly wakes as Anju comes in the room with food. I ask the boy if he needs help eating but he says no, even though I think he needs help because both arms were wounded, and I start eating while watching him to see if he will need help.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start trying to eat and my hand starts shaking, causing me to scowl. I really don't want to have to rely on him for help, but I can't support my hand enough to eat. I hear a slight chuckle and I know that he knows that I need help.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I set down my food and I go over to the boy's bed "Let me help" I say and he sighs and I feed him. I can tell he doesn't like being weak but he can't help it and when he has had enough I set it down and I change the wrappings and put the salve back on him and when I'm done I finish eating and then I lay on my bed and sigh in content as I rest. Traveling around is tough sometimes but I manage…I wonder how the boy manages…I hear movement and I hear a melody and I chuckle because I know the kid put the mask I gave him on.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear him chuckle at the melody but I don't care. It's one of the only ways that I was able to make it through my journey here in Termina. The music just fills me with determination and happiness.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I take off my shoes and I ask the kid if he needs anything before I fall asleep and he says no. I ask him again and he just growls but I chuckle and I slip under the covers of my bed, which is near his, and I slip to sleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I can hear his breathing even out and I smile slightly, shifting slightly to get more comfy. I close my eyes and go to sleep as well.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

It's been a few days later and the kid has been healing quite fast…but I fear I'm getting too attached to the boy. Luckily he is almost healed and another day and he should be healed. I watch the boy sleep and I just keep an eye on him. The Majora's Mask has started taunting me that I'm falling for the kid but seriously! He is what…12 maybe 13! I'm an adult! I sigh silently as the mask whispers more pestering in my ears and it's annoying.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and roll over, trying to go back to sleep. When sleep eludes me, I lay there quietly for a few minutes, not wanting to get up just yet.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I notice him awake but I'm too busy trying to get the mask to quit floating around my head and whispering shit at me because it's all stupid and its lies as well. I finally get the mask to get back in the bag and I sigh in annoyance. I didn't notice the kid watched but I was too fucking busy getting the mask to leave me alone.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch him wrestle with the mask, eventually getting it back in his bag. I'm confused at why he seemed annoyed at it...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I notice the boy looking at me and I sigh "You saw that didn't you…" I say and he nods and I look at him for a bit "The mask bugs me by whispering nonsense into my ears and it's annoying but it's more annoying when it whispers things that shouldn't happen at all like it keeps saying because I'm helping you I fell in love and I know it's a lie. I just helped you heal because I felt it was the right thing" I say and I sigh "Well…do you want to go out to Termina Field? I'll take you there if you want and plus I know you miss the outdoors hence the amount of times I catch you trying to leave through the window at night" I say and he looks at me shyly at that and I just chuckle.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I nod shyly, "That'd be really nice." I'd love to go out to the fields...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile and I pick the boy up, leaving my bag so the mask won't pester me, and I lock the door. I bring the kid downstairs and I carry him out to the field. I set him in the grass and I sit next to him and I lay in the grass. I don't normally get to just laze around so I'm doing it while I can. I watch the sky as birds fly around and I keep watch of the area.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I take a deep breath and smile at the fresh air. I've always loved being outside, probably since I grew up in a forest... It's a really nice day...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I watch the boy and I smile at him enjoying the outdoors. I look at the sky but I see something high in the sky. I look closely and I hear a screech and I try to warn link but it's too late when a massive bird drops out of nowhere and stabs a talon through his middle and he passes out. I kill the bird and I remove the talon before rushing him back to the inn and I have the mask give me magic to heal him quickly. I heal him enough so he won't die and I pant. Anju and Kafei come through the door and they both are worried but I say he will be fine…but I say to myself that I hope so…a boy like him doesn't deserve to die…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up, but keep my eyes closed. I groan at the pain that I'm still in, even though I feel better than I expected...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I snap out of my dozing off to him groaning and I quickly tend to him. The wound went completely through him and I know he was in danger but now he is at least out of being near deaths door…I give him a potion to help with the pain and he sighs in relief but whines when he can't move his body and I sigh "I had Anju make a special room where we could make it so you can't move because the wound you got went clean through your middle…we need you completely still so sorry but you will be in bed for a while…" I say and I feel bad but I yawn. I am really tired because it's the middle of the night and I still hadn't gone to sleep because I was worried the kid would struggle with the restraints…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I half-smile at him, not really happy that I won't be able to move for a while. I see him yawn and tell him to go to bed. I'm tired anyway; I'll probably fall asleep quickly...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I yawn again and I ask him if he needs anything but he says no. I nod and I climb in bed and I instantly fall deep asleep. I'm worn out from fighting sleep and using a great deal of magic to keep him alive or to make sure he didn't die before he started healing.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wait for him to fall asleep before I allow myself to do the same.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

It's been a few months now and the mask when we are alone keeps saying that I'm in love with him and I eventually sealed it away in a spell to get it to shut up but…now I think it might be right…no it's not he is a kid who knows nothing about the stuff he mentions and I'm an adult. I unwrap the wrappings and put a special salve on him again and then wrap him. He can have some movement now but not much. It's mostly his arms, legs and head but…I think he is brave. He is so young yet has more courage than anyone I know…I feed him some food that Anju brought and I relax as he rests but doesn't sleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch him curiously. He's treated me mainly like I'm my age, which makes me feel a bit silly. I mean, I traveled through time and was an adult at a point, so I'm not mentally as young as I am physically...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I notice him watch me with a curious look and I'm a bit confused but I notice him get lost in thought and I just chuckle. I see Anju come in with more food and water plus more healing supplies and I thank her. She has been giving us this for free, even though each time she comes in the room I offer to pay her, and she helps watch Link sometimes. I set the food down and I look at Link, who is looking at me again and I just look at him for a bit. I pull out a flute and I start playing a melody that reminds me of home.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile as I listen to the flute music. It's so pretty and calming...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I get lost in the melody but I start playing another until I realize it's something I shouldn't play and I instantly quit. I put the flute away but when I look at the kid I notice something…off but it fades instantly and I dismiss it. After a few hours I change the wrappings and salve then I feed him and I eat some food myself. After a bit I sigh and I sit in the chair near the table and I rest.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile as I notice that he's resting. He's been so busy taking care of me that he hasn't been taking care of himself as much... I'm kinda worried for him...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I notice him watching me and I look at his eyes…I snap out of whatever happened but I close my eyes, which are silver, and I take a nap. I never realized it but I fell asleep on the table.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile when I notice that he's asleep, but that has to be uncomfortable... I don't want to move, in case I ruin the healing that I've done, but I don't want him to sleep at a table...

 **-=-Anju's Pov-=-**

I come in the room to check up on the pair and I see the sales man asleep and I sigh "He is known for falling asleep like that…" I say and Link nods. I still remember the boy from a couple years ago for helping me and Kafei to get back together and I wake the salesman gently and I help him to bed. He falls back asleep and I smile. I ask Link if he needs anything but he shakes his head no and I say if he needs me just yell and I will come to the room. He nods and I leave the room to let him rest.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile at how nice Anju is being to us and I close my eyes. I relax before dozing, not quite asleep.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I see its morning but I'm still sleepy. I check Link and I notice he is already awake. I go over and change the wrappings and salve and then I call Anju. I ask her for food and water and she nods and leaves. After a bit she comes up and feeds Link for me while I eat.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I feel a little less annoyed at having Anju feed me. I don't quite know why it aggravated me so much to have the Happy Mask Salesman feed me. Speaking of, I should probably ask if he has a shorter name for me to call him by...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

When Anju is done she leaves and says she will bring fresh stuff for healing Link as she takes all the old stuff out. I sigh and the mask starts to taunt me again and I growl "Hey it's not like the kid isn't mature already. The kids body might be young but his mind isn't" The mask says and I look at it. That was the first time the mask mentioned anything about the kid much less something like that…I look at Link, slightly confused but with a look of disbelief because the mask might just be tricking me but…I look at him with a questioning look as the mask remains silent.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice that he's looking at me questioningly and I tilt my head. If he has a question, I'll answer it...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I know you heard what the mask just said…and not to try and go into personal stuff but…what the mask said about you being mature mentally…is it true? You don't have to answer because it's kinda personal and I don't want to pry into places I don't belong." I say as I watch him. The mask giggles but I growl and it shuts up.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I tilt my head, wondering if I should tell him, but end up nodding. I don't really want to lie and this isn't that personal anyway...To me at least.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

When he nods more questions pop up but…I'm too nervous to ask for fear of getting to personal about them to I stay quiet. The mask starts saying I should ask and I just ignore it as I try to decide if I should ask the questions in my head.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I see him fighting with himself and I smile. "You can ask me whatever you want. The worst that'll happen is I just won't answer one." I try to sound reassuring, but it depends on what he asks...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile slightly and I sigh "Well…how are you mature mentally? You're what…12 maybe 13? I don't really see how you could be mature mentally unless your parents did something to you or some other event" I say and I wait for an answer.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I half-smile, already expecting the question. I've already decided to tell him about my adventure in Hyrule. At least the time travel part of it. I start explaining that, having fun getting to tell someone about it.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I'm quite surprised but it does explain why he is mature mentally. When he is done telling me his adventure I get an idea and he said I could ask any question… "Since your mind is…more mature have you fallen in love with anyone?" I say and I notice him blush a bit and I tell him he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I used to have feelings for Zelda, but now... I've spent a lot of time around the Happy Mask Salesman and am starting to fall for him... I really need another name to call him, especially since I have feelings for him... My blush has darkened and I don't think I'm quite ready to tell him about my feelings, because he might not reciprocate them yet...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I just ignore his reaction and I sigh "Oh…btw I don't normally tell others this but…I'll tell you my name, you can call me Vepara but most of the ones who know my name call me Para" I say and he smiles. I think of another question "How was life in Hyrule? Also…didn't you say you were looking for a friend a couple years ago when you first got dragged here? Did you ever find your friend?" I say but I have a keen look in my eyes because it's kinda a trick question...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice the look in his eyes and I'm confused. "I never found the one I was specifically looking for..." I say, thinking about Navi... I answer his other question happily, describing how my life was in Hyrule, like all of my favorite places.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I chuckle when he is done and he looks at me confused and I go to my bag and I dig through it. I remember catching a fairy that was different than normal ones and I find the bottle. I smile when it starts shrieking at me to let it out and I just sigh. I look behind me and I see the shocked face on Link's face and I open the bottle and the fairy starts hitting my head and I sigh "Alright Alright! I get it! You're mad for me keeping you in a fricking bottle I get it! Go back to your fairy boy instead of hitting me will ya!" I say and the fairy suddenly freezes and then look around the room and spots Link "LINK!" it shrieks and it zooms over to Link and they both are happy. She notices the wound, even though it's almost healed and she starts yelling at me because of it and I just sigh.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I roll my eyes before saying, "Navi, quit bothering him. He's the one who saved me and has been taking care of me." She looks abashed and mutters a quick sorry to him before flying over and sitting on my head. I giggle, having missed her quite a bit in these past years.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I decide it's time to change his wrappings and I do but the fairy keeps fluttering around his wounds and I growl. I grab the kid's hat and snatch her in it and I make it so she can't get out and I finish tending to his wounds and then I let her out and she huffs at me annoyed but I just ignore her. I hear sounds and I see Anju come in…followed by a pair of fairies and I sigh "Well here are your friends Tatl and Tael" I say to Link and the other fairies zip over and ask him if he is alright. They heard that he had gotten wounded twice and that he almost died the second time but he giggles and says he is fine. The Majora's Mask comes by my shoulder but Tatl freaks and shrieks then hides on the side of Link's head, which causes him to laugh and confuse all of the fairies. During this I thank Anju for bringing food and she sets down a small plate of food for the fairies and I smile.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile as well when the fairies go over to eat the food Anju brought for them. It really is nice to be with them all again.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I watch the fairy's talk and I feed Link as they eat. When I'm done I start eating myself and after I'm done I rest on the bed but I watch Link and then I lay on the bed, the mask staying silent for once. I see the fairies glancing at the mask and whispering about it and I sigh because of it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I roll my eyes at the way that the fairies are acting, but I'm too happy to really worry about it. I haven't seen them in quite a long time and it's really nice to spend time with them again.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

It's been a few more weeks and Link is finally able to take care of himself and he is fully healed. I watch him late at night and I know he is asleep. His fairy, Navi, is also asleep and I sigh. I write a long note and then I grab my bag and quietly leave. I leave the inn and then the town. I look behind me one last time to the town and I sigh 'I'm going to miss him…but I feel like we will meet again' I think and I walk into the woods and then vanish from Termina.

The note says " **Dear Link, Now that you are healed i must leave. I had noticed that over time you liked me being near but sadly i must leave. I feel that we will meet again so don't fear but for now we must part...i must admit...i will miss you so don't think you're the only one...and the mask is going to pester me to no end for leaving while your asleep but i will miss you none the less so goodbye for now and i wish you good luck and keep yourself safe -Vepara the traveling salesman.**

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up the next morning and Vepara isn't in the room. I frown and see a note on the table and pick it up and read it. My frown deepens at the contents and Navi wakes up, flying over to me. She notices that I'm upset and reads the letter over my shoulder, as a few tears run down my face. When she's done reading, she begins to comfort me, knowing that I've grown attached to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two and i hope you enjoy! Warning: Smut in this chapter (and crazed demons in heat X3)**

 **I just want to ask...does anyone like the name i gave the sales man?**

 **ALSO Again Thx to AprilLilyPegasi for helping me make this and all the stories (except for a few) i have made so far!**

* * *

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

It's been 4 months since I left and I miss Link a lot…I never thought I would fall for the kid but now that I left I can't stop worrying about him…I enter a new land and I look around. I see a castle, a forest, what looks to be a desert in the distance, a village just under a mountain and a ranch in the middle of the field. 'This must be Hyrule that Link told me about…maybe he is here?' I think and I shake my head. I can't stop thinking about that boy…and I bet he misses me as well. I walk toward the ranch to see if anyone there wants to buy a mask to protect the ranch or maybe a kid there would like it. I see a young girl when I get there and her father buys her one of my masks. I set my bag down and I watch the horses for a bit. I notice a certain one that looks…familiar…I realize its Link's horse and he told me that he never leaves Hyrule without her…which means he is here somewhere but where…I shake the question out of my mind as I whistle the song Link taught me when showing me Epona and she darts over to me and I pet her.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile at how pretty today is, deciding to go to Lon Lon to see Epona and Malon. I love spending time with my horse, though she mainly stays at the ranch. I only take her out when I'm leaving Hyrule, or having to travel a long distance.

-=-Vepara's Pov-=-

I continue to pet Epona and she likes me a lot. I feed her a carrot the ranch girl gave me and she nickers and nuzzles me. I smile and I sit and she nibbles my hair and I laugh because she did this last time. I guess she remembers me and she nuzzles me again and I just chuckle. I get up and she follows me around for a bit and she circles me and keeps nuzzling me a lot. The ranch girl comes out with feed for Epona and then she leaves. I pet Epona as she eats and she nickers.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I walk into the ranch, softly humming one of the songs I learned on my journey. I gasp when I see Vepara next to Epona, quickly walking over to them. Epona notices me and walks over to me, nickering softly at me, causing me to smile.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile "I told you I had a feeling we would meet again" I say and he smiles but startles me and pounce-hugs me, causing us to fall and I just chuckle "What missed me that much? If I knew you were that attached maybe I wouldn't have left" I say jokingly and he just blushes brightly. I chuckle at it and I feel tempted…I notice the ranch girl come over and ask if we want lunch but I tell her I'm fine. Link says he already had lunch and she says she will be back in a half hour and she leaves. I feel tempted again…I know we have time but…I don't really want Link to hate me after this but I set him on the ground, after getting him off my lap and he looks at me for a bit. I smile gently before covering his eyes and he tries to take my hand off but I notice he isn't scared…good I don't need him to be. I sigh silently and I kiss him, which makes him freeze and then I quickly get up and I go pet another horse. My face is bright red and the mask has been pestering me to tell Link in some way that I have feelings but I never had the alone time or some time where we couldn't get caught in seconds…luckily Navi wasn't with Link but I'm embarrassed and I try to settle my blush down but it only makes it worse.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I blush when I realize that he kissed me. He walks off and I smirk, walking over to him. I slyly grab his hand, curling my fingers around his. My face is bright red and I kiss him softly on the cheek, smiling at him.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile a bit and I'm still blushing but now from shyness. I sit down near the fence and Epona lays near me and I pet her. She rest her head on the grass and Link sits in my lap. I'm happy…for once I feel true happiness because I know, in his own way, Link has the same or at least similar feelings for me…I sigh and I watch the sky but I yelp when I feel a tongue on my neck and I hear a mischievous giggle and I growl and I turn him around so he is facing away from me and I hold him there and he whines in complaint but I suddenly suck a spot on his neck and he gasps and I chuckle "That's what you get for licking me when I didn't want you too" I say and I shove him off my lap and I chuckle at him growling. I get up and dart off, with Link chasing me. We play around for a bit before resting next to Epona and Link leans into me and I lean my head back and close my eyes, tired from playing earlier.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I snuggle into him, happy that he likes me back. It's been pretty great spending time with him today...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile as I watch the clouds and I like the feel of him in my lap…it brings me comfort and Epona nuzzles my arm and nickers contently and I sigh. I notice something in the sky and my eyes widen when I know it's that bird again, or at least another of its kind, and I quickly shove Link away and the bird lands on me as Epona gets Link in her mouth and flees as the bird stabs me through the middle. Epona and Link are out of sight and I kill the bird but when I remove the talon I pass out.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I run back once Epona let's go of me and I grimace when I notice that Vepara's passed out. I call for help and Talon comes and takes him to a spare room while Malon fetches the first aid kit. I bandage him the best that I can, and start thinking of the closest fairy fountain that I could find. I could really use some magical help in healing him and a fairy would be perfect.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch the young hero as he tries to think of a way to help. I appear in the room and he spots me and looks at me fearfully but I just make a fairy appear in my hands and it heals the man. Link is now confused but I just smile and vanish.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm still pretty confused why he helped me, but that was really nice of him... I'm glad he showed up for this, he basically just saved Vepara's life...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I slowly wake up and I notice its night. I hear movement and I see Link and the ranch girl come in with food and Link tends to the wound I got. It's not as bad as earlier but I bet Link did something about that. I eat the food and the ranch girl leaves us alone but says if we need anything let her know and I tell her thank you. She leaves the room and shuts the door and I sigh. I rest for a bit and I know Link is watching me but I know now he knows how I felt when he was hurt…kinda.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm pretty worried about him, understanding slightly how he felt when I received the same injury. However I had a fairy to help him and he didn't have the ability to get one for me, so the feeling is different. He's not as close to death as I was... But I'm still worried.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I relax and Link starts playing a soothing melody…I don't know it but soon I fall asleep from the sound.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile when he falls asleep and quietly exit the room. I smile at Malon who returns a sympathetic smile to me. I guess she was watching me play with him earlier and knows that I care for him... I tell her to check on him and get me if he wakes up and she nods. I go outside and sit on the fence and Epona nuzzles me, calming me down.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I see it's the afternoon and I yawn. I still hurt all over and I sigh. I see the ranch girl peek in and then leave…probably to get Link and I wait for a bit.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Malon comes out to us and tells me that Vepara is awake. I smile and thank her, going back inside. I enter his room, looking at him curiously. "How are you doing?" I ask, concerned.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I sigh "Still in a bit of pain but not much. Other than that I feel fine." I say and the ranch girl comes in with food for the both of us and we both eat. When we are done she takes the dishes back out and Link tends to the wound again. When all of that is done the girl leaves the room and says she is heading to bed to rest and Link nods.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I keep an eye on him for a little while, happy that their guest room has two beds. This will make it so I won't have to leave the room during the night, so if he wakes up and needs me, I'll be here.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I watch Link for a bit and I relax as I close my eyes. I hear movement and I see Link getting up and moving to the other bed and he slips under the covers and I hear his breathing even out. I smile and I think about the day, except for getting badly hurt, and I smile more because of what me and Link did…even though it wasn't much it still felt…nice. I fall fast asleep after I settle down and get comfy.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and smile when I notice that Vepara is still asleep. I quietly sneak out of the room and go down to breakfast with Malon and Talon. I eat with them, talking about random things and I take a tray back up to the room for Vepara when he wakes up.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I wake to Link coming in the room and he smiles. I eat the food he brought and after that he tends to my wound. He gives me a healing potion and it helps heal the wound a lot faster than I thought. After a bit of talking to Link the ranch girl comes in and she asks if I feel fine and I nod. When she leaves I suddenly feel hot and I mentally groan 'shit…I forgot that I'm half demon, that's how I'm able to use magic, and I forgot that I go in heat…shit not good and worse since I'm kinda bed ridden…what do I do…this won't go away for days unless taken care of…' I think and I notice Link look at me worried but I notice…another look in his eyes…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smell something sweet in the air and hold back a groan. I didn't know that he was a half-demon as well... Otherwise, I would've been a little more careful around him...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I notice he has a weird look in his eyes…I wonder…does he know? I try to ignore it but it's kinda hard when my scent is getting stronger by the second…normal humans can't smell the scent during heat but demons and monsters can. I just realized that I might attract monsters to the ranch because of my scent but because I'm not out in the open not too likely. I fidget slightly because my vision is starting to cloud over…I need to control myself but…I kinda neglected my heat cycle because of traveling and because I never trusted anyone…I have 6 months from my last heat that I tended to, even though I was alone I still enjoyed it, still I try to keep myself from pouncing Link, even with the wound, just because I'm getting to…demon-like but I can't risk it…not with the girl and the father here. Suddenly the ranch girl comes in and tells us her father, Ingo and she will be leaving for a while and Link just nods. The girl closes the door and I hear the front door shut and Link looks out the window till I guess their gone and then he looks at me…I am really starting to think he is half demon because he is completely silent yet…the look in his eyes…might be because he can smell the scent, which is super strong at this point. Link opens the door so it's not so thick, which I take that he can smell it, and he just stands and looks at me and I wonder what he is thinking.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm wondering if he wants me to leave, or if he'd allow me to help him... I'm cool with either, but can understand if he didn't want to mate with anybody just yet...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I motion for him to come to the side of the bed and he does…slightly wary but I know it's because of my scent and I pull him into a gentle kiss, I am fighting so hard not to just go nuts, and I nuzzle his neck. I hope I can get him to help…but only if he wants plus I notice a faint scent start to come off of him…well we both are getting needy so…he might as well think fast because his scent is growing stronger and I won't be able to hold myself back, even with the wound in my middle, if it gets too strong.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I relax when he kisses me. So he wants me to help... I pull him into a stronger kiss, trying to convey that I'm willing to help him.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile, barely able to hold back but I keep a tight hold on myself, and I pick him up and set him on top of me and I nip his neck, his scent strong now that we are getting started and my scent increasing as well. I grind us together and I make a demonic growl, unable to hold back for a second, and I grind really hard and he gasps, I collect myself again and I try to be gentle but it's so hard to keep myself together so I don't hurt him…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I grind into him, loving the fact that he's being so gentle. Though... he could be a little harder and I wouldn't mind...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

His scent is starting to become too much because my mind is clouding over and I'm becoming more demon-like but he doesn't seem to mind…I grind into him harder, slowly losing myself to being in heat, and he moans loudly. I slide my hands inside his tunic and my hands roam around while I nip his neck and he shudders. I can tell he is sensitive but I know I'm slowly losing myself and if I don't act soon to try and control myself, or if he doesn't start trying to make me go all out on him, then I might hurt him. I suck a spot on his neck and he groans.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I buck up into him, wanting more contact. I can see that he's struggling to control himself and I smirk slightly. I wouldn't mind it if he did...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I notice him smirk slightly…I can't hold back anymore and I bite his neck, hard but not enough to cause him to bleed and I lick the area. He whimpers but I grind into him hard and he moans loudly. I slip my shirt off and his tunic off as well, out bodies getting too hot, and I flip us over, even though I have the wound its almost healed because of that health potion, I kiss him fiercely and he deepens the kiss. He seems to like it and I remove the last bits of our clothing and I stop the kiss. We both are panting hard and our scents are strong…I get enough of myself controlled to see if he wants to continue…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I see in his eyes that he's asking for permission to continue on and I smile, nodding my head. I grind up into him, enforcing my want.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I kiss him again and he deepens the kiss but I pull back and he tries to pull me back down but I put my fingers in front of his mouth. Even in heat I know this is his first time so I want to make sure he isn't in pain and he gets my fingers coated. I kiss him again to distract him as I slip a finger in him. He squirms a bit at the feel but I don't hear any pained sounds. After a while I have him stretched enough where I feel fine. He growls and bites my neck, which causes me to gasp, and he licks and sucks the spot. I know he is losing himself now and I get myself coated and I position myself. I look at him to be sure he wants this and he smiles a bit and I kiss him as I slowly push in. He whimpers and I freeze, only having the tip in.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

The pain slowly fades and I nod at him, causing him to continue pushing into me. Every time I whimper, he stops and allows me to adjust, for which I'm grateful.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I'm panting and after a bit I'm finally all the way in. I wait to let him adjust, and I'm fighting to keep what control I have until he is ready. He pushes against me and he groans and I lose control again. I start pounding him, lustful and my demon side kicking in hard, and he is crying out in pleasure. He shrieks in bliss and I smirk and I aim at the spot I hit earlier and I ram into it dead-on causing him to cry out. I see him lose control as well and we both are going all out. I kiss him fiercely again and he kisses back just as much as I start going harder and faster, using my demon energy instead of my human energy.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I moan into the kiss and start using my demon energy as well. This way we'll be able to keep up with each other, rather than one getting tired earlier than the other.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I go a lot harder, hitting his sweet spot every time and I stop the kiss to nip his neck. He is shrieking in pure bliss and I am really glad that the ranch owners left for a while. I go a lot faster but I stop and I slip out. He whines but I turn him over and slam back in, getting a better aim at his sweet spot and he cries out, his body quivering now, and I go back to the same speed I was at. I nip and suck at his neck, making marks all over showing that he is mine. I feel close but I wish it wouldn't end.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm starting to feel close and by the way that his speed picked up, I know he is too. I smirk suddenly before clenching around him, knowing that it's likely to set him off.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I gasp when I feel him tighten and I groan. This brought me so close to the edge but I smirk. I know what I'm about to do will tip us both off the edge and I keep pounding his sweet spot. I can tell one last hit will tip him over so I pound as hard as I can but because I'm an adult half demon I can tie into others, Link can't yet until he is 20, and Link screams in bliss when I shove my knot into him and when we both finish we both are panting hard. Our scents fade and the air is normal again. I feel as if I was high on sex drugs and I just came off being high. I clean us up and then I let us snuggle, since we are still tied for a bit, and we are worn out. After a few minutes I can finally slip out and I sigh in slight disappointment from the loss of warmth but I get us clean and then I grab us food by having the Majora's Mask get us some, since we can't stand, and we eat until we are done. Link says so no one knows about this easier he will sleep in the other bed and I just carry him over, me having more balance than him, and he falls fast asleep. I get in my bed and I cover up but I look at him and smile 'I really am lucky with life…' I think before slipping off to sleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and I'm sore, but my demon side has taken care of most of the pain that normally would result from last night. I smile and pull the blankets around myself, too comfortable to consider moving just yet.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I wake up feeling sore but any pain that I would have felt is gone because of my demon side and I notice Link is awake. I notice its night though and I look at the time. Its 1am in the morning and I still feel sleepy. Link notices I'm awake and I motion for him to come over. He walks wearily to me and I pick him up and I lay him down so his back is to me and then I curl around him and snuggle. He snuggles deeper into me and I smile and I go back to sleep after covering us up.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile at the warmth of him cuddling me and I quickly fall back asleep, even more comfortable than I was earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: More smut (reason being that i set this so Demons go into heat every two months cuz demons arent human BUT Link and Vepara are half demons...still they like screwing each other) This time though Link is in control :3**

 **AprilLilypegasi: Link's Pov**

 **Lily(me): Vepara's Pov**

* * *

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I wake up to see its morning and I yawn. I look at the time and I see its a couple hours till noon and I just snuggle, not wanting to wake Link nor move to get up. I close my eyes and doze off a bit but not much.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and snuggle deeper into the warmth, allowing myself to wake up slowly. I don't want to get up just yet, but I know that I will when I'm more awake.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile softly when I notice him slowly waking and I rest until he starts to get out of my arms and I let him out. He tells me morning and asks how I'm feeling and I tell him I feel fine. He checks the wound, to make sure we didn't damage it from our activity and luckily it isn't. He tends to the wound and then gets up and out of the room to get some food. He comes back and we eat the food. I get dressed again, Link already had before getting food for us, and I sigh. I'm still drained, even though I'm now using my human side's energy, and I rest on the bed. Link comes in the bed and snuggles up against my side, his head resting just below my shoulder joint.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I nuzzle my head into him, happy to be comfortable. I'm not really tired anymore, just feeling a bit lazy...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I groan when I hear a small voice downstairs "Stupid Navi…she is going to know because fairies can smell if one person's scent is on another! She will know what we did…not good she might think I raped you…" I say and he shifts nervously next to me.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I make a face at the conclusion; he's not too far off... I'll try to convince her to listen to me, but she's pretty stubborn...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I see the fairy fly into the room and I remain silent, waiting to get yelled at and the fairy flutters in place "Link…why do I smell you're in heat scent…but also his scent…" She says quietly but then she gets close to Link and she makes an alarmed bell sound "Why is his scent on you?! Did he rape you?! WHAT HAPPENED WHAT DID YOU DO" She starts shrieking at me and I sigh. Link calms down his fairy enough so he can talk and I wait for him to explain after he shuts and locks the door. Also I never knew the fairy knew Link went into heat but I guess it's because he went into heat once when she was around.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start to explain to Navi what actually happened, leaving out most of the details. I mainly tell her that we both wanted it and only enough details that she wouldn't continue to think that it was rape.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I sigh when the fairy calms down and I hear her calming her breathing. She sighs "Alright…as long as you both wanted it…its fine…sorry I panicked…I just worry about you when you go into heat but…I didn't think he was a half demon as well but when I realized that…I kinda panicked." She says and I smile "I didn't know until he started acting weird when I went into heat and he was ready to leave if I didn't want him here so when I asked in my own way for 'help' he joined in and honestly it was quite fun listening to him and he is loud but that makes his voice all the more wonderful" I say and his face is bright red and I just chuckle "I'm just teasing but honestly you really are loud not that I minded" I say and he sticks his tongue out at me and I mimic him and he giggles. I see Malon come up "Hi sleepyheads good to see you awake. I noticed you both asleep when we got back but you must have woken because when we got up you both were curled together…did it get too cold for you both?" She says and we both nod and she sighs "I might have to switch the blankets but I guess if you both solved the cold problem I won't stop you" She says and she says she will bring some healing stuff up for me and Link thanks her. She leaves and me and Link sigh "Nosey isn't she?" I say and he nods.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Malon's always been that way towards me... She really does care, though. She's always been like a sister to me.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I lay back down and rest because of the wound. I notice Link is still sore and I am as well…Link climbs back on me and rests his head on my shoulder joint as he snuggles into me and I let him. Navi just watches and then rests nearby and stays silent. The Majora's Mask comes out of my bag and it just watches us and then it just floats around, seeming bored.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I happily snuggle into him. Nothing's really going on right now, so it's nice to just relax.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

It's been a while…not sure how long but I'm fully healed now and Link is asleep at the moment because its night and I'm still awake…but what is annoying me is that I know it's been at least two months because I can feel my demon side awakening but I can't really deal with it while not only is Link asleep but the owners are here…My scent has been really strong but I sigh silently and I open the window and climb to the roof, hoping fresh air will settle me down.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I roll over, still asleep, unconsciously wondering where Vepara is. I snuggle into a pillow, starting to get slightly cold.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I was wrong…fresh air only makes it worse and now I'm hotter than before…I sigh and I head back to the room to try and settle down some other way but all I do is watch Link as he sleeps…I mentally face palm. He might wake because my scent is getting stronger…not good because we won't be able to do anything about it since the ranch owners are here…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I begin to stir slightly, not quite waking up yet. I'm having a wonderful dream and I don't quite want it to end.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I bite my lip to keep from panting too loud because I'm really hot. I sit on the edge of the window frame to try and distract myself from my demon side trying to snap and take Link…I really don't want to go out of control so I will leave for a while if I have too…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I stir again, closer to being awake than I was. Some part of me doesn't want to wake up though, no matter what happens to my surroundings.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I bite my lip gently and I look at Link one last time before leaving and going a little ways away from the house. When I'm in an area I can't be seen I start tending to myself because it's getting to be too much. My scent is really strong and it can be smelled no matter how far away I am.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up eventually, no matter how much my body wanted to stay asleep. I smell something familiar and I notice that Vepara is no longer in the room with me. I start following the scent.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I get lost in tending to myself, not caring about my surroundings at the moment. I'm panting hard and I try to keep quiet but I hiss as I finish…even though being in heat doesn't leave it's still a small bit of relief for a few moments…I snap quietly and I'm cleaned up but then I notice something green and I bite my lip and I know its Link.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile sympathetically at him when I notice that he's in heat, as if the smell hadn't already warned me. I look at him curiously, "Want any help?" I ask.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile and nod shyly and he just giggles and comes and sits in my lap, which I'm already bare because I was way too hot and have a blanket under me, and he kisses me gently and I melt into the kiss. I'm letting him be in charge this time to see how much he knows.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I lick his lips and get a gasp in return, allowing me to push my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues wrestle for dominance for a bit, but I win, which surprises me. I take advantage of my victory and explore his mouth thoroughly, causing him to moan into the kiss. One of my hands tangle in his hair and the other explores his body.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I shudder at the feel of his hand, loving that he is skilled. He is a bit more skilled than I thought but I guess being mentally mature but physically young just makes it all the more…exciting I guess. His hand sinks lower and I gasp and moan as his hand curls around my length and I'm quivering slightly, trying to keep my demon-side down to let him be in control.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I break the kiss as I start to stroke him. I start nibbling at his neck and I smirk when I find a spot that makes him gasp. I start sucking on that one spot, never stopping the movement of my other hand.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I moan with the combo and I'm quivering a bit more than earlier. He starts teasing the tip and I gasp as he bites the area on my neck while teasing the tip and I am panting really hard. I hear him giggle but I'm too lost in the small pleasure he is giving to care. I never let anyone do this before so I'm enjoying this while I can because who knows when we will get another chance.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start kissing down his chest and I suck on one of his nipples, bringing my other hand up to tweak the other one. After a little bit, I switch sides, bringing my hand to the one I just left. Then once I get bored, I start kissing down further.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I moan and gasp at every touch that he gives and I'm surprised at what he can do because I didn't think he knew this much but I gasp loudly and moan as his tongue flicks on my tip and I hear him chuckle and I cry out at the hot heat of his mouth around my tip. Link focuses on me but I notice something out of the corner of my eye but I dismiss it as the mask spying on us…oh how wrong I was that I would realize later.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I continue sucking on him, bringing a hand up to massage his balls. I wink at him, which elicits a moan. I giggle internally at his reaction.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I don't know what to say about him and his actions but I love it…I hiss in the slightest pain when I feel him slip a finger in me but I cry out as he not only finds my sweet spot but presses hard on it. I was already super close but he presses hard again and I cover my mouth to keep from screaming in bliss as I finish in his mouth…which he drinks it up and I blush even brighter at that. I'm still in heat though…which is a pain but…I smile at Link and I pick him up and set him in my lap and I bring him into a kiss. He melts into it and I groan as he grinds into me but gently to let my body regain energy from coming so quick. I use my magic and make the blanket under us bigger and I lay on my back, not breaking the kiss and I hope he will understand…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I continue the kiss and I push a finger back into him. If I'm reading the signs right, then he wants this... I quickly add a second one, the heat making it easier.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I moan at the feel of his fingers inside me and he stops the kiss and nips my neck and I gasp when he sucks a spot on my neck. I groan at the feel of a third finger and I cry out when he presses hard on my sweet spot and he giggles. He bites my neck, which I know will leave a mark, and he licks and sucks the place he bit. I'm panting hard but my entrance is practically sucking Link's fingers in and I'm starting to get more demon-like but I shove it down because I'm enjoying this too much.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smirk at the way he's acting. I press at his sweet spot a couple more times, before looking at him curiously. I want to know if he fully wants this or not.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I whine softly when he stops completely until I notice him looking at me and I know he is wondering if I want this…I smile and nod and his eyes glimmer and I know he hasn't done something like this but he can let his demon-side guide him because for that its more instinct or he can just learn himself. I feel him press at my entrance and I lift my legs more so he can get more access to that area and I close my eyes, giving into him…something I've never done to anyone.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I push into him and moan at the feeling of him surrounding me. I wait a bit, instinct telling me to let him adjust. He nods at me and I start slowly pushing into him, slowly gaining speed.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

This is something I have never felt before and I'm already making sounds. He starts going even faster and I moan loudly at the pleasure rushing up my body. He starts using a lot more force and I gasp when he brushes a spot in me and I'm quivering now.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I aim for that spot, and start thrusting faster. I moan at the feeling of him around me.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smirk and get an idea. I tighten around him and he gasps and moans at me tightening but I stay like that and I make him work a bit harder to move. He starts moving again but he is moaning now that I'm around him tight and he starts pounding hard and I feel close. I cry out when he hits my sweet spot more than once and its becoming too much, I can't control my movements at this point.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice he's close and I am as well. I thrust in a few more times before I see stars. I hear him cry out underneath me, so I know faintly that he came as well.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I pant from what we did and I'm done being in heat. I snap and we are clean and I let him rest on me to recover energy. After a few minutes I notice something to my left and I glance at it, Link's eyes closed at the moment, and my eyes widen in shock and horror at seeing the ranch girl looking at us with a stunned look and panic slowly fills me. I don't know the laws of this land so…shit the girl runs and I quickly get up, startling Link "Link we got caught by the ranch girl…I don't know the laws of this land so we might be in big trouble" I say and he whimpers and he is scared. I snap and our clothing is back on and I hear shouting and I flinch. Me being sore can wait…I think we are in much more trouble than I think…I pull Link into my arms, terrified because I don't know anything about this land and I stand up holding him, unsure if I should run with him or wait and let fate come…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I cringe at the fact that we've been caught. Hyrule has never been forgiving about our type of relationship, while Termina will allow it if both parties are willing. I whistle Epona's Song, getting her attention. We're going to have to leave quickly if we don't want to end up in jail or worse dead. I make a motion at Epona, bringing her over to me.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I quickly understand and I set him on Epona. I whistle a melody of my own and the Majora's Mask comes with the bag, which gets tossed into a storage portal, followed by Navi "What's going on?!" She says nervous "We got caught" I say and she goes silent "Lets flee from Hyrule…" She says and I nod. The Majora's Mask goes over my face and I start floating "Ill follow you to the forest from there I can lead us the rest of the way. The mask will give me the magic I need to not only follow you by flying but also open the way to Termina" I say and he nods. I see the Ranch owner and the girl running toward us and Link instantly makes Epona run and they jump the gate, with me following close behind and the fairy curled up in my shirt.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start leading Epona towards Kokiri Forest, my actions causing her to run faster. We make it there quickly and I lead her carefully into the lost woods where Vepara has to open the way to Termina.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I channel the magic of the mask and I make the screech of the mask and a portal opens. I hear snapping of twigs suddenly and I see a girl in green and I back off, unsure if she could be trusted but she smiles and a tear goes down her face "In the forest you both are welcome. We don't judge you for who you love…Link…come back anytime you wish and we will welcome you with open arms…good luck with your lover…" She says and I see others like her and they are all smiling. Even one that I remember Link mentioned was a bully and surprisingly he speaks "Link…I'm sorry for picking on you…enjoy your new life and I hope the goddesses watch over you and the one you love" He says and Link just smiles. Saria comes up to him and hands him a gold ocarina and me a silver one "These are our gifts to congratulate your love…good luck in the new land" She says and I smile at them. Link has Epona go through after saying his last Goodbye for now and I thank her for her kindness and I give her a special mask so we can chat through mine into hers. I go through the portal afterwards and we are on Termina Field.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm still smiling from the kindness of the Kokiri Tribe. It is kind of nice to be back in Termina though...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I flinch in slight pain, still sore from earlier but the panic made us run before I could rest and we head to Clock Town and I have us lead the horse in the gates. I let Epona stay outside the inn and I knock on the door when its locked and Anju answers and hurries us in and then locks the door again and she asks why we are here and I sigh "That will be explained later but we have been on the run for a while…we need sleep" I say and she quickly nods and asks if we need some food and I shake my head and she leads us to a room and then she closes the door and I sigh "lets snuggle…at least I know the laws here and the people are more forgiving…heck when Kafei was turned into a kid they still accepted it but he was normal later on when the curse was broken." I say as I take my shoes off and I sigh silently. Link removes everything but his pants and I do the same, hot from fleeing so suddenly and Link comes in bed with me and we snuggle, relaxed that we are safe. Navi and Majora are near and Navi goes on the other bed and falls asleep and the Mask lies on the bed as well.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I snuggle into him further, feeling my eyes beginning to get heavy. I'm really comfortable and now all the adrenaline from the escape has left me, and I feel sleepy...

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I smile when Link falls asleep and he snuggles into me more and I slowly slip off to sleep. I am really relaxed because even if we are found together the worse that will happen is getting questioned and then if they find out we are in a relationship they will ask if both are willing and if yes, which it is, then they will accept it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up snuggled into Vepara and I smile. I don't move, I just lay there and enjoy the warmth.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I slowly wake and I nuzzle Link's neck gently and he giggles and I nip and he keeps giggling. I found a tickle spot but I leave him alone and we snuggle, content to just lay here and be together.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile happily, enjoying the moment between us. I like the fact that Termina won't judge us as harshly as Hyrule did.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

Link turns around and snuggles into my chest and then kisses me gently, not worrying about getting caught and I kiss back, calm and relaxed. This kiss is just soothing and it shows the love of the other.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I start lightly combing my fingers through his hair, just enjoying the kiss. It's so sweet and relaxing.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

I enjoy the kiss until I hear the door open softly and a small surprised gasp. We stop the kiss instantly and I see Anju in the doorway. She comes in and closes the door then locks it so we are alone "What were you both doing…" she says but she has a hyper glint in her eyes instead of worried or concerned. I sigh and I sit up, Link climbing into my lap as Navi and the mask wake. Anju sits on the other bed and looks at me and I look at her. I start explaining about how we first confessed our love and how that the land Link lives in doesn't agree with our type of love and from what Link said as we fled the land they will put one in jail or worse kill both and she gasps at the mention at that and I sigh. "It's true…that land will do something like that just because of love." I say and she bites her lip and she sighs "You will have to talk to the mayor about this…let him know and then your allowed and from what I heard you both were willing so you will be fine" She says and I smile "But before you go you need to eat. You both must be hungry from the run away from that land" She says and we all laugh and she leaves to fix us food. Link kisses me again and I let him, kissing back and enjoying it, loving the fact that Anju is fine with this.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm really happy that this world is less judgmental than Hyrule is. I know the mayor should easily accept this as well, so we'll be fine here.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

"Alright you two can you keep your mouths apart to eat or are you too busy making out to eat?" I hear Anju say teasingly and we whine but pull away, blushing brightly and she just giggles and we eat. After a bit we finish and Navi does as well. I sigh "Is the Mayor busy today?" I say and she shakes her head "No he isn't your able to see him if you head there in the morning but the afternoon is busy" She says and I nod and me and Link head to the Mayor's place.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We're quickly admitted to see the Mayor, because he's not busy at this point in time. He smiles at me, still grateful that I helped save Clock Town. I tell him about our relationship, knowing that he should accept because we're both willing.

 **-=-Vepara's Pov-=-**

The mayor smiles and asks a few questions. Pretty much how we met and how we fell for each other and how we confessed and if we both were willing. We answer all of them and the mayor has us sign in a book and then gives us a special ring that shows we are bonded and he shoos us put after making us put it on. The ring has silver gems and a gold band for me but for Link it has blue gems and a green colored band. We head back to the inn, just to relax and Anju smiles when she sees that we are bonded and I'm just glad it's easier here to bond than Hyrule.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm super happy at being bonded to Vepara. For one reason, we'll no longer be judged harshly here, because it's a symbol of our love. Other than that, it just means that we're properly together, and that makes me happy.


End file.
